A new love for Sulfus
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: Sulfus has discovered a new set of fairies are now going to be split between the devils and angels and one he has begun to fall for and the thing is, she has a fragile heart and mind, she has lost love and now is gaining an new one. How can it be?


Chapter one

Andrea, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, Flora, and Tecna were all heading to the head mistress's office as they had been called. Each girl lined up as Roxy was also waiting with her.

"Aw girls it is good to see you. Now I would like you two to meet two of my old friends as well as Griffin and Saladin." They all nodded as we saw and angel and demon.

"So we see an angel and devil what are we doing here?" Andrea asked as she sat down leaning back.

"We need the help of you eight fairies, and we have also enrolled the expertise of little Roxy as well. She will becoming a angel along with three others. And four will become devils." The angel said as they all looked around and saw a cute guy.

"You also will be able to gain two new forms but to be able to go between the forms meet you new little mascots: For you Andrea, a small snake named Basset, Bloom meet your lady bug Petra, Stella you are receiving a small cat named Pixie, as well as Musa you will be gaining a bat and Tecna you are going to be receiving a tarantula. And lets see about you Flora you will receive a butterfly. Now Aisha you will be receiving a new little snake named Draco. Roxy has already met her pet." It was a small bug about the size of her palm it was a small lady bug.

"This is Rocco." She said as Andrea smiled as they looked at the teachers.

"Girls now stand up, but first: Stella, Flora, Roxy and Bloom will be becoming angels, now Andrea, Aisha, Musa and Tecna you will be becoming the four new Devils for balance. You will work hard at what you do. Devils detour people from good angelic choices and angels keep them on the angelic path. And I think my new devils will perfect." Said Professor Temptel. She began casting a spell as did the angel who they have learned in professor Arkin, who was next to her. Suddenly all the magic hit them, transforming them. Andrea felt her fairy wings being traded out for black bat wings, and then there was her new outfit which was a crop top, a pair of black jeans skinny of course and a new pair of high heeled black boots with a skull belt buckle. And as she flew down she put her hand on her hip and pushed it out showing some attitude with her descent.

"Oh wow I like this outfit." Andrea said as she felt her head. Oh yeah they were there, new horns. She was so perfect now. Tecna felt the same wing change as she then was given a tank top that fit her, as well as pair of lose pants and pair of heeled boots with a new pair of chains. Then Aisha was similar to Andrea's new form but the new clothing was perfect for her, it was a pair of yoga pants more like and a boots as Musa received a new outfit matching her original winx transformation, her first basic form in black. With black heeled boots and horns to match.

"You all look dreadfully perfect. Especially you Andrea, I think you will be a perfect adversary for your own sister, who is now an angel." Suddenly as Andrea looked she saw her sister in a light blue dress, that came to her mid thighs and a pair of white boots with pink tips and wings, and her new wings were pink. She was glad she has her new black wings. And suddenly a charm appeared.

"This charm will allow the right of you to go back and forth between forms even if you are an angel you will be able to use the Devilix and you as well Devils you may call upon the power of your Devilix. And Andrea no trying to kill Bloom, she is your sister. You might be a devil but you are a fairy at heart and all of that good will also keep your mind in balance. And also you must make sure that love no matter how much you miss the boys never interferes. Now if you fall in love with an angel or a devil as long as you chose to be one you are, nothing can to happen." All the girls nodded as the girls said goodbye to the boys and packed a few provisions (Meaning mainly clothing and a few other things.), Andrea did as well and then went saw the boy who she was told she would be sharing an apartment with as well as the girls.

"Hi, I'm Andrea. One of the new Devils." She said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"So if you're a devil then you must be wanting to earn your healix." He said with a sneer, which was making her like him even more already.

"Yes and Now I already have my sirenix but to help us we must gain this next form. I am all for nature but the thing is I was born of a dark dragon flame. I know they have told you the lesson in the schools about the winx club right?" She asked him as he looked at her.

"About how you defeated the trix and saved us and as well as a few other times. I do know about Shadow haunt it was my favorite story as I grew up my mother told me of the evil that even threatened our worlds, and that Valtor who came to be your next enemy tried to steal our magical secrets." He said as he looked at her.

"Well I was born of the Dragon flame's dark sister and well ever since then my sister has been getting all the glory while I was stuck with left overs." She said as he smirked and then looked away.

"So what your still a fairy princess." He said as she looked at him and forced his face to meet hers.

"I am a fairy yes, but I am also a devil now." She said as she released his face and walked away swaying her hips. Sulfus might just have a new crush. Her dark hair was swaying as she walked away as well. Her horns were amazing. She looked amazing to him as she made her hips sway to get his attention. She went back to her room as she noticed her room was with Tecna, Musa, Aisha.

"Girls I have missed the feeling of darkness surrounding me." She said as the girls all looked at her.

"Andrea, you seem as though this is your home, your sanctuary." She walked out and began looking at her wings.

"This is perfect, and my new wings are amazing. Even Temptel said we would receive our angel's tomorrow." Said Andrea as she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in?" She said walking to the door.

"Oh hello Sulfus." She said walking out grabbing a key and her jacket.

"Hello Andrea, good to see you are alive and well. Temptel asked me to go and get you." Nodding she followed Sulfus and put on her jacket, even Cloud tower wasn't this cold.

"Aw hello Andrea, meet your angel. I think you know her." It was Stella, she was a good friend a bit fashion uptight like Sweet but not to bad. She would hate my new look.

"We didn't want you and Bloom going neck in neck as family." Andrea rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as he looked at her and then she blew him a black lipstick kiss.

"See you soon Sulfus." She said pulling him in for a moment and then leaving, meeting Stella outside of the Challenge room, as she pulled her hair back tightly in to a pony tail.

"Let's go Stella. Pick the Challenge." She said as they looked at her and saw Sulfus was watching them.

"Alright, Fashion Challenge." She said as they were given respective dressing rooms. Stella came out in a Solarian gown as Andrea came out in outfit born from the fashion of the Devil's and her home planet.

"And it looks like I get the first move Stella." I said as we found out our human. Her name is Jasmine, a kind of good girl. She was going to be good friends with Andrea. She found a quiet place to transform.

"METAMORPHIS!" As Basset surrounded her in her transformation energy she thought about how her magical powers were strong and undefeatable.

"Oh are you here to play too?" She asked Jasmine who was watching the boys play a prank on a friend of hers.

"So who is that?" Andrea asked as she saw the girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes similar to her self.

"Laura, she is one of my best friends but some of my old friends want me to play a trick on her so I don't think it is fair." She said to Andrea who looked at her.

"Well if you don't play along then people will think you're a kill joy. Is that what you want?" Andrea said as Jasmine sighed a long hard sigh.

"No." She said as Andrea smiled.

"Then don't." And Andrea disappeared and reappeared as a Devil in front of Stella.

"So what do you think?" She said floating crossing her legs as she sat in a sitting position. Stella sighed and transformed, she was in her usual outfit, the teal dress with pink strips and teal wedges and star earrings.

"Jasmine is that girl your friend?" Stella asked as Tiffany sighed and then ran to help her.

"Ugh how did you defeat me?" She asked Stella as she smiled.

"A heavy heart was all that was needed to defeat you my dear." Was all Stella said as she looked at her and smiled. As they returned to the golden school in which Andrea was in her room and pulled her hair back from her face with a hair-bow and it revealed her mark, it was a tattoo of the dragon that was the shadow dragon the twin she held. She knew the powers would resurface was she not careful. The shadow flame was nothing to play with, it could cause it's wielder to become a dark version of themselves. It could even lead them to madness. As it had done for the girls, it had taken Andrea instead of Bloom.

Life had not been easy to return to after that. My sister and I were always close, we loved being with each other but in times of stress we had our moments and fights but we still loved each other. And fairies never left one another side even if it meant for the better good. Andrea went to her room and sighed as she had lost, but it wouldn't last.

~Episode two~

It was early when we were in class with Temptal as we all zoned out and began working on things using fairy magic. We grabbed a hold of the magical power that was waiting on us. Sulfus was with Raf as Andrea was still not in to the whole they had to wait till night to see each other. It was the one thing they could not stand at all. Andrea sensed something with her relationship with Sulfus. She sighed and left the room as Temptal sighed and noticed she was hurting. Even a devil could be compassionate for another, she sent Sulfus after her as she sighed and noticed he was following her.

"What's up Andrea?" Said Sulfus as she looked at him.

"My head is reeling is all Sulfus." She said as he looked out over the school. She sighed as she pulled her hair back from her face again. She knew this was going to be hard she could only open up to her sister Bloom or her best friend Aisha. She knew this was going to a pain in the butt.

"So Sulfus are you alright?" She asked as she saw them coming now Aisha walked over to her and she told Sulfus to go back to the classroom. Aisha lead her back to an open classroom.

"So what's up?" She asked as Aisha sat on the desk, crossing her legs.

"The way I feel for sulfus. I know I'm not suppose to be falling in love on this mission but I want to be able to see him again you know? After this is all over and we have earned our Healix as we help to defeat a new enemy of the Devils and angels." Said Andrea who was looking at Aisha who was now confused. Cabala was walked outside and came in to check on one of her new friends.

"Are you alright?" She asked Andrea and Aisha who both just nodded but she knew something was up, being a devil you always did.

"What is really going on?" She asked her as she sighed and left the room and went to change in to her skirt and ripped jeggings. She felt much better now she looked like herself.

"Perfect." She said before going in to terrestrial form.

"_To curse and confuse!_" Andrea said as she felt her wings being returned to her. She was going to go out and shop for a bit. She noticed Stella was with Bloom, Andrea went over to her sister and smiled hugging her tightly.

"So shopping too?" She asked as Andrea nodded and then looked at Bloom.

"What's up Andrea are you okay?" She asked her as she nodded.

"Why does love have to be so hard?" She asked her as she sighed and then looked at Stella.

"I'll join you later. I am going to go and talk with Andrea." Bloom said as she looked at her twin sister who was leading her to a table.

"What's going on?" She asked her as she looked at lap.

"I think I am in love with Sulfus Bloom." She said as Bloom didn't look surprised.

"What?" Andrea said as Bloom looked at her and smiled, and then put her hand over Andrea's.

"I knew you were created a connection when you flaunted your hips, and then made him think you only wanted to be alone which made him want you more. The book of destiny said you would marry a Devil remember the prophecy, the daughters will wed an angel and a devil. And since you are the more powerful lover of the dark then you are perfect sis." She said as Andrea smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Gosh I miss you." She said as she let her self become her self again.

Twins could always tell when the pain was in one twin and they could always tell when love was certainly in the air. Bloom smiled as she lead Andrea to where Stella was shopping for a new dress.

"I love this one." She said as she saw a rocking plaid pink and black mini skirit that even Stella liked for her.

"That would look amazing on you!" She said as the girls all laughed together as Sulfus walked in to the store and found Andrea.

"Andrea?" He asked as he was standing there in a black shirt with a short sleeve shirt/ jacket over it, a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers and his eye tattoo that was perfect for him.

"Yeah who wants to know?" She asked as she turned around saw him.

"Oh Sorry Sulfus was a bit preoccupied." She said as he looked at her and smiled placing an hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. Hey you want to go and grab something to eat?" He asked her as she nodded and paid for her clothing and told the girls she would see them later. Both nodded and hugged her tightly. Sulfus looked at her.

"Even though they are angel's now you still hang with them?" He asked as she smiled and gladly at that.

"Yes I do, and I am glad to be back in my human form I miss my fairy wings." She said as he knew she would, it was a fairy thing. They grabbed some chinese and then began to head back to the school where they went to Sulfus room and ate on the bed. Both laughing as they talked about past adventures. Sulfus told her about the time he beat Raf in the first challenge they ever had. And about how he won. She was not happy about how he won but it was a time when they would have to understand.

"So you and your sister are close?" He asked her as she nodded and then revealed her birthmark to him. Her tattoo was really a birth mark of the dragon.

"I was born Andrea, and I was given to a mortal couple by my older sister Daphne who was then made in to a ghost. She gave Bloom to Mike and Vanessa, and then me to Jasper and Allison." Andrea said as she ran her hand over the mark. Sulfus took her wrist and flipped it over to the head of the dragon.

"I told you it was a dragon I was born with it more people thought it was a tattoo. Nope it grew longer as I grew older." She said as Sulfus looked at her and pulled her head up to look her in the eyes.

"You will be a beautiful queen and a beautiful Devil." He said as she felt his lips barely touch hers. She knew this feeling she had it once with Riven and then he turned to Musa, how did she knew he wouldn't turn to Raf? Andrea pulled away and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry I cant do it I just cant." She said tearing up and running out of the room. Her eyes red and puffy as she went to her room and plopped down on to her bed. Had she just ruined her one chance at true love?


End file.
